Angel of Darkness
by CissyBella1905
Summary: In an effort to sway the outcome of the war into the favor of the Light, Hermione Granger has signed over her life to the Order of the Phoenix. Her first assignment? Infiltrate the Death Eaters. Merlin have mercy. SS/HG GW/DM HP/LL...under construction :


Chapter One

_**"Only upon the birth of a daughter born of a traitor and his mate and a son born of blood traitor and her mate will our world begin its return to the light, for with these births shall our world see blood status is of no consequence where love, true love, is concerned. The baby who was born as the seventh month died nearly 18 years ago, shall be joined by the parents of these two powerful babies, and defeat the darkness and it's master once and for all." **_

Minerva McGonagall shook her head as she heard the prophecy. 'Albus, love, there is no way this can be. She is a student and he is her professor. You know the school rules forbid this.' She said with indignation.

'Minerva, my love, I can not deny this is highly inappropriate. Imagine if the school governors caught wind of this prophecy. Not only does it state one pregnancy, but two. The scandal of that alone would question my effectiveness as Headmaster of this school.' Albus Dumbledore said as he paced behind his desk.

'Imagine the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he comes to inspect the school and find two members of the student body pregnant, one by a member of the faculty and the other by his own son.' She said imagining the haughty wizard with his jaw on the floor.

Albus smiled with a small twinkle in his eye. Minerva shook her head. 'Whatever you are planning Albus, I do not wish to know. It's bad enough that you are using Severus in an attempt to neutralize Tom.' She said standing and straightening her robes.

'Whatever I am planning is meant to happen, my dear. Let us leave this to discuss in the morning.' He said as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his wife for more than 40 years. 'There is nothing more to discuss you meddlesome old codger.' She said as she kissed his cheek.

'On no, Tabby there is much to discuss, but the students arrive tomorrow and it will be long enough without us burning the midnight oil.' He said as she tugged him towards their hidden chambers. She sighed. When an idea was put in his head, he would pursue it until the results were made known.

They both changed into their sleeping attire and clambered into their bed. All thoughts of the prophecy laid to rest for the moment as Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and promptly fell asleep with a cheeky smile on his face.

Earlier that Night

Hermione took a deep breath, as she followed the man dressed in long black robes. Merlin only knew what the young witch was on about as she was lead through the ornate hallways of Malfoy Manor. The portraits of witches and wizards of the Malfoy line hissed 'Mudblood' 'Filth' and curses on her family as she passed them. To them she was unfit to walk the hallways of the Malfoy family. She merely smirked and held her head high as if she was the purest witch in all of Wizarding Britain, when in reality she knew that was not.

She wondered briefly how many of those ancestors would roll over in their graves if they had known the heir to the Malfoy title and fortune was traipsing all over England with a blood traitor who was well known to all Death Eaters or at least her family was.

She allowed her mind to stray to the past summer when she had gone to Professor McGonagall and asked to be taught Occulemency and Legilimency. At first McGonagall had refused out right, claiming that Hermione would have no need of it.

She finally yielded when Hermione went to Professor Dumbledore and swore her life and allegiance to the Order. Hermione tried to reason with her, her secrets, her very memories would put those she loved in danger but Professor McGonagall still disagreed. She believed that the Order and Hogwarts herself would be able to protect Hermione and her parents from harm.

Hermione had argued that they could not protect her no matter where she was sent and that she would be in danger every minute of every day for the rest of her life. McGonagall eventually gave up on trying to dissuade her and allowed Hermione to learn as much as she could about Occulumency and Legilimency and by Hermione's 17th birthday, she was able to block out Professor Dumbledore and raise false memories with increasing easy.

It was only upon learning Occulmency was Hermione inducted into the Order of the Phoenix as a full probationary member. Her first assignment had been to infiltrate the Death Eaters as a witch who was eager to fit in, who had been abandoned by those who had sworn to love and protect her, a role that wasn't all that far from the truth.

Hermione had barely registered that the man in the dark robes had stopped before she nearly ran into him. He sneered at her before raising his hand to knock on the elegant door. Draco appeared almost immediately when the unnamed Death Eater knocked on the door. 'You are dismissed Yaxley.' Draco said as he offered Hermione his arm. Hermione visibly gulped and took his. 'Everything will be fine.' Draco said as Hermione bowed her head and they entered the room.

Hermione wore forest green robes made of satin and her hair was pulled away from her face by the French braid she had forced her hair into, the hood of the robes covering her hair and hiding her face from view. Hermione clenched and unclenched her fist at her side. Hermione counted the seconds until she could escape to the safety of the Burrow, even though she knew this night might very well destroy any future she might have had.

'My lord.' Draco said as they stopped just short of the throne that was sitting in the middle of the room. Draco kneeled and Hermione followed his example. 'You have willingly brought Harry Potter's mudblood into our midst, Draco. Why?' Voldemort asked from where he was sitting.

'She wishes to join our cause, my Lord. Her parents disowned her, her friends deserted her, and her boyfriend discarded her.' Draco said in a calm voice without looking at the Dark Lord. 'Is this true mudblood?' He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked up to meet his red eyes and felt him force his was into her mind. She showed him painful images of Ron breaking up with her in favor of that cow Lavender Brown. She showed him the horrific fight she'd had with Ginny over Harry that had ended with wands being drawn before someone was able to separate them and showed him her father kicking her out of the house for bringing more danger into his home and endangering her own mother. Her mother standing in the hallway as her only child was forced into the rain in the middle of the night with only her wand and her beaded bag to her name.

Most of the memories were fake of course except for the memory of Ron and Lavender. 'It seems that you trust no one my dear and no wonder. Draco must have worked hard to earn your trust.' Voldemort said all most gleefully. She shuddered inwardly. This man was trying to destroy everything she held dear and he was gleeful about it.

She looked at Draco with a small smile. He nodded. 'What do you say Bellatrix?' Voldemort asked. 'My Lord, if I may be so bold; why should we allow a mudblood, the best friend of your hated enemy, to join our ranks?' She asked from beside him.

She gulped behind the mental barrier but kept her face blank of any emotion. She'd been told that her greatest challenge would be convincing Bellatrix Lestrange that she belonged in Voldemort's ranks. After all, if she didn't convince Voldemort's right hand woman that she belonged, there was no way she'd be able to convince the man himself. He seemed to consider her words as he probed her mind for more memories. She showed him memories of herself studying late into the night with no one for company, of Draco approaching her shortly after Ron had broken up with her to go shag Lavender.

She heard the door open behind her and kept her eyes on the floor as the person approached Voldemort and kneeled to my right. 'Forgive my tardiness, my lord.' A deep voice rumbled. She froze and nearly let her mental blocks drop as a result. 'Severus, have you any news from Hogwarts?' Voldemort said as he slid from her mind.

'The old fool is starting to get nervous, my lord. He fears even his wife will betray him.' Snape said without missing a beat. 'How can that man be so calm?' She thought behind her blocks. 'Mudblood. I believe you recognize your Potions Master, don't you?' Voldemort said suddenly addressing her. Her head snapped up before she lowered her eyes to the floor once more.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. If Snape said anything against her, she would not be leaving this Manor alive. 'As we were discussing, the mudblood would like to join our little family. Bellatrix has already made known her thoughts on the matter, but I would like to have your thoughts.' He said. She could feel Snape's eyes on her as he considered his words.

'She is a muggleborn witch, for that fact alone we should be torturing her.' He said in a low voice. She tried but couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as she heard robes rustling from all round the room. 'This bloody great bat is going to get me killed!' She thought as she felt Draco stiffen beside her.

'However, she has proven herself as a capable duelist, can obey instruction and there is the added benefit of her friendship with Potter. If I may be so bold, my lord, I suggest a trial period. Let her prove herself.' Snape said. She was shocked. 'Rise Mudblood.' Voldemort said his voice quiet.

She stood silently and removed her hood, showing the room her face for the first time. 'It is my decision to allow you into our ranks. However, should I or anyone in the inner circle suspect dishonesty, distrust or disloyalty on your part, you shall be executed without second thoughts or a second chance.' He said. She kept her face neutral as she let her mind process the terms of her servitude. Somewhere in the depths of her soul, something screamed at her to get as far away from there as she could, but she remained rooted on the spot.

She nodded as Draco grabbed her wrist and offered her forearm to the Dark Lord. Voldemort brandished his wand and pressed the tip to her arm. 'Welcome to my service.' Voldemort hissed as she fell to her knees in pain, curled her right arm around her waist, and tried to hold her screams down. 'Be gone all of you, except for you of course Severus.' Voldemort said as Draco pulled her into his arms and disapparated.


End file.
